


Bad Boy

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bondage, Breathplay, Collars, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Edging, Ice Play, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Blood, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Painplay, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto disobeyed Noctis during a scene and ended up being punished for it. Not that he minds much, though.





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> no beta
> 
> fill for kinktober day 3: temperature play and knife play

Prompto swallows heavily when he feels the scrape of the blade over his throat, looking up at Noctis. He doesn't dare lower his head, else the blade will cut into his skin. Pre come oozes from his cock, wetting the front of the lacy panties Noctis commanded him to wear. Suddenly the blade is gone, letting him slump forward slightly. Prompto sighs softly, holding himself up. His prince wanted him in a certain position, and he's going to hold it the best he can. 

Noctis disappears behind him, fingers tracing the edge of the lace. His underwear are pulled down to his thighs, and his thighs yanked apart, so that the fabric cuts into the soft flesh. Prompto shivers as he feels the blade run over his asshole, muscle twitching at the feeling. He trusts Noctis, but it's a little scary of a feeling, even if he feels the wet patch on his panties spreading. 

“Little slut,” Noctis whispers, leaning over Prompto and biting his ear lobe. “Hard at the thought of this knife digging into you, hard at the fear I might fuck you with it.” He bites down on his shoulder as he digs the tip of his knife into Prompto's lower back. He loves how turned on this all makes Prompto, and if he's being honest, it's pretty hot to see him bruised and bleeding. He makes the knife disappear completely for the moment, having other plans. He grabs the collar he had set aside earlier and tightens it around Prompto's neck, then slides a rope through the loop. 

Noctis smirks as he picks up the hook. He loves shoving this into Prompto and seeing how long he can hold his position with an arched back. Seeing how long he'll follow orders before his body breaks and he can't do it any more. Noctis drips lube down the ball, then rubs it over his ass before pressing it in, not bothering to prepare him first. Prompto's surprised moan goes straight to his cock, and palms himself through his pants for just a moment before tying the other end of the rope to the hook. 

He tightens it until Prompto's lifting his ass and arching his back to breath properly. Noctis smirks, slipping a finger inside along the hook, feeling along the metal inside him. “You like this, baby? You like having to choose between breathing and sitting? Do you like when I make you hold yourself up until your thighs are shaking and can't hold you anymore? Do you like being a royal whore?” He punctuates the last word with a spanking, loving the way Prompto shakes at it. 

“Yes, your majesty, I love being your little whore,” Prompto whispers, voice trembling with want. He loves this especially, when Noctis completely dominates him. He can feel blood on his lower back where Noctis had cut him earlier, and he wishes he could see it. His back is already starting to ache, but he has no doubt that this is only the beginning of a very long night. Noctis clothed cock presses against his ass, grinding onto him and pressing the metal deeper, pulling a soft groan from Prompto's lips. 

Noctis smirks, summoning the knife they had been using before. He presses the tip of the blade into Prompto's shoulder, until the blond is bowing away slightly to get away from the pain, putting pressure on his collar. He drags it down, leaving a long, shallow cut on his skin before pulling his knife away to let Prompto move back up and take a breath. Some blood dribbles down his skin, staining the pale flesh crimson. 

Prompto takes a hard, shaky breath the moment he can, pushing back slightly against Noctis' body, begging for more silently. The next slap across the ass he gets, he was expecting, a punishment for acting without being told to. He lets out a choked moan, head still tilted back so that the leather of the collar doesn't cut into his skin. Noctis grabs his hair and forces him down, hands rough as they cut off his oxygen. 

“Little impatient whores don't get rewards, pet. Learn your place,” Noctis hisses, letting go of his head. He moves his body away from Prompto, watching him scramble back into a position he can breath in. 

“Yes, your majesty,” Prompto whispers the moment he can, sitting very still. He doesn't have to wait long to feel the cool metal of the knife return to his skin, this time trailing over the soft, trembling skin of his inner thighs. A small nick here and there are left, nothing deep or damaging. Next, the blade trails over his spine, leaving blood smears along the ridges. He moves it up, then around his neck, pressing dangerously underneath his jaw. 

Prompto lets out a soft, terrified little whine, eyes falling shut. Noctis would never do anything that would kill him, he knows, but it's always a little scary to have a knife that close to his exposed throat. He hears the pop of the lube cap, and knows he'll get what he wants very soon now. Noctis' fingers slide into him, stretching him open beside the metal. He groans softly, biting his lower lip as a third and fourth finger are added quickly and his hole is pulled on, away from the hook. 

He sits still, knowing that if he doesn't, he could end up with a cut on his neck, or worse. The knife is tilted, and the tip of it is pressed into his jaw, a drop of blood welling around the point as Noctis slides his fingers out. Prompto whimpers softly, swallowing hard and holding his breath, hoping that Noctis moves the knife before thrusting in. He doesn't want to get accidentally impaled. 

Noctis pushes the tip in as he moves the blade up, pressing it into Prompto's cheek, then away completely as he shoves in hard, holding his hip with his other hand. Prompto cry of pained pleasure spurs him on, and he starts a fast pace, dropping the knife to the bed to grab his hair. He loves how vocal Prompto is, especially now, and spanks him each time he tries to hold his voice back. 

“No coming, Prompto, you're not allowed to. You acted like an impatient slut, so you have to learn some rules before I'll reward you like that,” Noctis says as he feels himself growing closer, wanting to assert that on Prompto. He feels him get a little tighter around him, and rolls his eyes. “Aww the little whore was getting ready to come? Without permission?” He slows his hips, reaching around to grab Prompto's cock. 

Prompto goes rigid as Noctis' hand becomes cold around his dick until he's going limp, pulling little whimpers from his lips. It's so unfair when Noctis uses his magic like that, but he knows he deserves it. Had he come without permission, the punishment would have been so much worse than this. “Yes, your majesty,” he whispers, lips trembling. His teeth clench as his cold hand moves up his chest and is pressed to his nipples instead, the feeling almost burning on his warm skin. 

“You little fucking whore, do you think that you can just do what you want now? Do you want me to leave you tied up and unable to come?” Noctis hisses in his ear, starting to thrust into him again. He moves his hand down to grab Prompto's cock once more, reducing the icy power so it's not so cold, not wanting to hurt Prompto with it. He reaches past and grabs his balls, making them incredibly cold once more. “If I catch you doing that again, you don't get to come for a month, you understand me, slut? Don't forget who your master is.” 

The coldness fades until the usual warmth of Noctis' hand replaces it. It makes his skin prickle with pins and needles as it's warmed up too quickly, and forces another whine out of him. He clenches around Noctis' cock, then bites his lip for a moment. “Yes, sir, I understand. I'm sorry, your majesty, I forgot my place. Thank you for reminding me,” he whispers. He's relieved when Noctis starts to fuck him again, sitting still to cooperate. 

He's still shivering slightly from the sudden cold his body was subjected to. It doesn't take long for him to need to come again, but he holds himself back. “May I come, your majesty?” he asks, tears welling into his eyes as he feels the overwhelming need. If they keep up at the rate they're going, he's going to come whether he wants to or not. 

“No. I will come before you, and even then you will wait,” Noctis says, returning a cold grip to his cock once more. Prompto whimpers pathetically as it's snatched away from him again, even as Noctis fucks him still. Soon enough, his master is coming inside of him and pulling out. 

“Thank you, your majesty,” Prompto whispers, feeling the bed move as Noctis gets up and leaves him there, body aching from holding one position for too long. His hair is pet affectionately, and he leans his face into it, knowing that he's allowed to. Noctis' eyes go soft at his reaction, and he leans down to meet him in a gentle little kiss. 

“I'll be right back. Don't move, or you won't get to come at all tonight.” Noctis pats his cheek before leaving. When he comes back, he's holding a bowl of ice cubes. Prompto gets a little nervous, not sure what Noctis could possibly be planning for them. He doesn't have to wait long to find out, shivering as one is pressed against one of his nipples and held there long past the point it becomes painful. It melts in his Noctis' hand, dripping water onto the bed. Prompto watches Noctis' actions as well as he can, but ends up missing everything as his hands disappear below his line of sight. 

He gasps in pain when a clamp is secured to his almost numb nipple, arching his back slightly to accommodate the slight weight now pulling on it. The same treatment is given to the other side, then a chain is threaded through them and a weight attached, left to hang just above the bed. “Good little slut, sitting still just for me,” Noctis whispers affectionately, kissing him again. “Just a little longer and you can come, baby, I promise. Just be a good boy a little longer.” 

Prompto kisses back, loving the feeling of their lips together. He nods, fingers digging into the sheets. “Yes, your majesty. I'll be a good boy for you,” he assures, not moving like he was told to. He watches Noctis move out of his line of sight again, then just stares at the wall, a few tears falling down his cheeks from the painful tugging on his nipples. He knows he really messed up earlier, Noctis usually doesn't punish him with nipple weights unless he did. 

“You look so beautiful back here, stretched open, come dripping from your used hole, a hook buried deep inside you. What a good little whore. I bet you'd love to be railed by men until you're trembling and dripping come. Would you like that, my little bitch?” Noctis asks, cold fingertips dipping inside him, drawing another hard shiver. 

“No, your majesty, I only want you inside of me,” he responds quietly. He can't deny the claim that he'd love to be used like that, but he knows what Noctis wants from him. He feels it in the way Noctis runs his fingers over his ass that he answered right.

“What a good, loyal little whore, at least you recognize your master now,” Noctis purrs, kissing his back lightly. A warm hand wraps around his cock and starts to jerk him quickly. “You can come this time, baby, you did a good job. Master will take everything off when you come and clean you up.” He presses more little kisses along his shoulders, feeling Prompto go tense under him as he comes. 

“Prince Noctis,” he moans, loving the feeling of his cool fingertips on his sensitive flesh. “Thank you, your majesty.” His entire body is shaking with the effort of keeping position now, tired and aching from holding it too long. Noctis seems to become sympathetic, rubbing his hands over Prompto's thighs gently, then moves to remove his collar. 

“Stay,” he whispers, wanting him to hold the position just a bit longer. He slowly pulls the hook out and tosses it to the side for cleaning, then pulls the clamps free, rubbing his sore nipples softly to get the blood flowing. “Good boy. Stay for me, just a little longer,” he whispers, kissing his neck softly. Prompto does as he's told, despite wanting more than anything to move. He understands why, though, as he feels a thick plug being worked into his sore hole. 

When it's firmly in place, Noctis gives him the command to relax his position, and Prompto practically collapses to the wet bed spread. Noctis gently picks him up and carries him to the bathroom, bathing with him and giving his back a rub before taking him upstairs to the clean bed. “Sleep now, Prom, I'll bring you something to eat when you wake up. You did so good today, thank you,” he whispers, holding him close. Prompto is out seconds later, a soft smile on his face.


End file.
